Bloc notes:Visite de Wikia/créer puis améliorer
Introduction Le processus de la "visite de Wikia" utilise le modèle Modèle:Visite_de_Wikia (Vous devrez établir une mini-visite opérationnelle sur votre wiki avant de la lier vers la liste.) Pour créer la visite de votre Wikia puis la lier ici, vous devrez suivre ces instructions. (Certains de ces liens sont volontairement rouges. Cette page est conçue pour que tout ce qui est en dessous de ce paragraphe fonctionne quand vous aurez copié/collé l'ensemble de cette page sur votre Wikia. Le mot "Project" doit rediriger automatiquement au namespace équivalent de votre wiki (ns=4).) Pour la mettre en place, il est préférable de faire une page-objectif (avant de copier quoi que ce soit de cette page) appelée Projet:Visite de Wikia/créer puis améliorer. Copier cette page du Wikia Français, puis utiliser votre copie # Copiez toute cette page et collez la sur la page-objectif suggérée au dessus. # Publiez la et travaillez depuis celle ci (garder de préférence cette page dans une fenètre séparée). Ces liens dirigeront vers le bon endroit: ## vers Wikia Français, pour les autres pages que vous avez besoin de copier; ## vers les pages existantes ou future de votre Wikia. Créer la structure de base # Copiez notre w:fr:Catégorie:Visite de Wikia dans votre Catégorie:Visite de Wikia. # Copiez notre w:fr:Modèle:Visite de Wikia dans votre Modèle:Visite de Wikia. # Copiez notre w:fr:Projet:Visite de Wikia dans votre Project:Visite de Wikia. Editez celui ci pour décrire votre propre wiki plutôt que le Wikia Français. Le deuxième lien ("Aller au prochain Wikia ...") doit être nommé "Wikia Central Français" et diriger vers fr.wikia.com. # Copiez notre w:fr:Projet:Visite de Wikia/Fin dans votre Project:Visite de Wikia/Fin. Dans le deuxième lien de la liste, vérifiez qu'il aussi dirige bien vers fr.wikia.com. Cettes modifications du deuxième lien sont pour que des visiteurs, au cours de leur visite à votre wiki, ou après la, peuvent facilement revisiter la première visite de la liste — cela du Wikia Français (jusqu'à l'addition de la visite d'un autre wiki, au-dessous de la votre : voir ci-dessous). Insérer quelques étapes intéressantes Création de la page d'accueil Votre première page importante (dirigée depuis "Commencer la visite") dévrait être Project:Visite de Wikia/Accueil. Premièrement, collez-y cela: Edition de la page d'accueil Puis éditez les différents champs du modèle que vous venez de coller. Les champs "namespace" et "page" font référence au "namespace" et au nom de la page que l'on visite. Pour la page d'accueil, c'est habituellement vide pour le champ "namespace", et "Accueil" pour le champ "page". Le champ "suite" est le nom exacte de l'étape suivante de votre visite. Ce ne doit pas être "Wikia". Changez le en ce que vous voulez. Par exemple, vous pourriez vouloir y proposer un article particulièrement intéressant, donc change le champ par le nom de cet article. (Pour une visite '''ultra-courte', mettez "next=Fin"!! Mais vous devriez en ajouter un peu plus, avant de lier votre visite à la visite principale.) Le champ "commentaire" est une description de l'étape actuelle. Il peut avoir des liens, des paragraphes et des images, MAIS PAS DE MODELES. Continuons, pas à pas Cliquez sur le lien "continuer la visite" et collez . Remplacez les étoiles par les variables correctes (utilisez l'explication pour "Edition de la page d'accueil" ci-dessus). Un namespace autre que "main" peut être utilisé, mais "Catégorie" n'affichera pas les articles et sous-catégories présentent. ''Un problème pour les pages qui utilisent "PAGENAME" ou un "mot magique" similaire: cela ne fonctionnera pas correctement. Toutefois, la page peut sembler suffisamment bonne. Exemple: une page du Familypedia; vous pourriez traduire la note qui explique le problème sur cette page-là: "(The version below does not show all the links properly because of the way the page is transcluded into the tour page; to see the real version, click the Greene County, Ohio link then come back.)". Continuez cela jusqu'à arriver à la fin de la visite. (''Pas besoin de tous les faire maintenant; une insertion d'autres pages plus tard est très simple; plusieurs de nos visites commencent avec la uniquement page d'accueil et une ou deux autres.) Dernière étape pour le moment Vous pouvez utiliser "suite=Fin" sur la dernière page. Votre visite interne doit fonctionner donc. Essayez la. Ajouter un lien vers celle-ci depuis votre portail communautaire ou partout ailleurs (même depuis d'autres sites). Liez à la visite principale # A présent, pour que les touristes de Wikia soient facilement menés à votre visite après avoir visité des autres Wikia, allez à la liste des wikis de la visite. # Ajoutez votre wiki 'à la fin'; l'URL du wiki et l'URL de sa visite. # Allez vers le wiki qui est placé juste avant le votre. # Regardez '''sa première page - project:Visite de Wikia - et sa dernière page - project:Visite de Wikia/Fin ' - et changez-y le lien "Aller au prochain Wikia..." vers votre propre visite à la place de Wikia Français. Vérifiez l'intégralité de la visite pour voir si personne n'a cassé la chaine. Il y en avait trois quand le treizième Wikia a été ajouté dans la visite anglaise! ---- Quand quelqu'un d'autre crée une nouvelle visite, il va ajouter un lien vers celle-ci depuis la vôtre. Catégorie:Visite de Wikia